You Rock The Party That Rocks the Body
by ALittleBird1
Summary: It is the end of Beca's first year at Barden. The Bella's had won their competition at Lincoln center and finals week had just ended. The Barden a-cappella groups are getting together for the last party of the year. Chloe has something she wants to tell Beca
1. Chapter 1

Notes: _"Quotes in italics"_ represent the thoughts of a character. The italicized quote is not actually said out loud

This is my first fan-fiction. I am new to creative writing, I do not consider myself a creative writer, but I am a hardcore bechloe shipper. Feedback and constructive criticism would be GREATLY appreciated. I would love to hear any aspects of the writing you felt needed improvement. Vice versa, I would also like to here what parts of the fiction you liked. Please let me know if you would like more chapters to this story. Thanks, I hope you guys enjoy. It means a lot for you to take the time to read my story.

Chapter 1

Chloe managed to slip through the door silently. There she was, at the opposite end of the room with her back turned. Beca was unaware of the girl who had just slipped in, she was entranced by the loud music blasting through her headphones and the pile of CDs that she was assigned to arrange in alphabetical order that lay in front of her.

Every Thursday night at 10pm Beca was prompted to appear at the radio station to preform various jobs for her internship, most of them had nothing to do with music production as she had hoped.

Chloe smiled at the sight of her friend and slowly approached. When close enough, the ginger wrapped her arms around the waist of the brunette.

Beca jumped at the unexpected touch of another

"HOLY SHIT"

Chloe backed away and laughed giving Beca the opportunity to turn around.

Beca removed her headphones, "…. You. Scared. The shit out of me."

Chloe laughed again

"I missed you"

"It's only been 2 hours since I've seen you, weirdo."

"I know. Still. I missed you.. And I really don't want to do my psychology homework."

Beca smirked, "So that's the reason you came to visit me." She said, turned, and returned her focus to the CDs  
"Nooo, shut up, you know I love you too."

"You better, weirdo." Beca said smiling and continuing to organize the CDs

Chloe sat on the metal table adjacent to Beca.

"Whatcha doooin'"

"Worrrkingg. And Luke is going to be pissed if he sees you in here"

"But I'm so boredd. Tell him I'm helping you. He can't kick me out if I'm helping you."  
"Yes he can. But it's fine, he went out to get a burger with Jesse, so I guess he won't be back for another 30 to 45 minutes or so."

"Yayy!" Chloe beamed, "I'll look for some music to play while we're working"

"We're?" Beca remarked.

Chloe quickly got up from the table and perused the nearest bookcase filled with CDs. She excitedly snatched a CD from the case, "David Guetta! Hell yeah! Track 13 is my lady jam!"

"Gross, don't play your diddle music here!" The brunette said to Chloe

"Don't pretend you don't like it" Chloe said winking at Beca and popping the CD into the ancient boom box resting on the metal table adjacent to Beca

Beca rolled her eyes, smiled while continuing to organize the stack of CDs in front of her

Chloe set the track to "Titanium" then turned around and rested her butt and palms against the edge of the table. She began humming and bobbing her head as the track began to play, "….. but I can't hear a word you say. I'm talking loud, not saying much. I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet. Shoot me down, but I get up…"

Both Chloe and Beca harmonize, "I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose, fire away, fire away. Ricochet, you take your reign, fire away, fire away. You shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am Titaaniiumm, you shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am Titaniuumm" The beat drops.

Beca and Chloe's eyes meet. They smile.

"Just like that day in the shower" Chloe quipped

"Gross."

"It got you to join the Bella's and be friends with me" Chloe said smiling as she winked at Beca

"You were on my dick since day one, Beale" Beca says half jokingly to Chloe returning her gaze to the CDs

"Aubrey would have said I had a massive toner for you"

"Well, you do" Beca remarked and smiled

"Well, so do you Mitchell"

Beca, still smiling, "Whatever you say, Beale…."

"Hey, you're going to the end of the semester a-cappella bash, right? Every on-campus a-cappella group will be there"

"Ugh.. I could barely stand the aca-initiation party."  
"Come on, it wasn't that bad, don't pretend like you didn't have fun."  
"You were so drunk, you don't even remember what happened most of that night"

"I remember when I said we would become fast friends. And I was right, wasn't I!"

"All right Beale, I'll give you that. But, the rest of the night I was left with Jesse. Ugh.."

"Well, this time I won't leave you with Jesse."

Luke and Jesse came through the front door of the radio station.

"All I'm saying man, is you might wanna go easy on the burgers. You're not gonna be 22 forever." Jesse remarked to Luke. Both men were unaware of the two girls in the room.

"Have you seen my abs? I'm good man" Luke said

The two men walked up and spotted the two ladies

"Ah, the Bella sisters" Luke said, "Beca, come on, I told you no visitors while you're working."

"Luke, I-"

"I was just leaving, sorry, I just needed to pick up my David Guetta CD from Beca" Chloe said as she popped the disk out of the boom box and placed it back into its case

 _"That's not her CD"_ Beca thought to herself

"Bye Luke, bye Jesse" Chloe trotted off with the CD in her hand, " And I'll be at your dorm at 6 next week for the party Beca"

Beca rolled her eyes

…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The night of the end of the semester a-cappella bash was here. It was Friday night, 5:50pm. The party was to start at 6:30, and Chloe promised she'd be at Beca's door at 6. Beca stood in her dorm, in front of the full-length mirror and gently tugged at the bottom of her black, unbuttoned blazer

 _"I don't want to go to this party"_ Beca thought, giving herself a look of annoyance in the mirror

 _"But, Chloe."_ The brunette thought to herself. A small smile appeared on Beca's face at the thought of the ginger

Despite Beca's dread for the approaching party, she had dressed herself up quite nicely. Underneath her blazer was a dark gray tank top, which showed slight cleavage. She had on black skinny jeans and, surprisingly, black heeled boots. Her hair had been curled and pinned back on the left side to reveal her industrial pierced ear. Around her neck was a black necklace with a silver charm hanging from it.

 _"Might as well look good for the last time I'll see these weirdos until I see them next Fall."_

Beca turned and went to sit down on her bed. She whipped her phone out of her pocket and opened her text messages. Chloe was, of course, the person she texted the most and was at the top of her message inbox. Jesse's message thread sat immediately below Chloe's. He was the person Beca texted the second most, or, rather, the person who texted Beca the second most. His name was marked, "Stalker" in her phone, and, if one were to open the message thread, one could see a series of his unanswered messages, with an occasional one-word reply from Beca. "Weirdo" was Chloe's contact name. Beca tapped on the name to reveal all the past messages her and the redhead had exchanged.

Chloe: You ready for tonight? :D 12:21pm

Beca: Ugh. Don't remind me. I'm only going because you're forcing me 12:23pm

Chloe: That's right Mitchell, and you'll like it ;)12:23pm

Beca: Whatever Beale *smirk face emoji* 12:24pm

Beca: You better be here at 6. If you're not, I'm going to Jesse's. We're going to harmonize and make love all night 12:27pm

Chloe: Don't even joke about that 12:27pm

Beca: *smiling winking tongue face emoji* 12:28pm

Chloe: Leaving now to pick you up *kissy face emoji with hearts* 5:39pm

Beca: Waitinggg.5:40pm

Looking at Chloe's messages always put the biggest smile on Beca's face. Every smile, wink, and emoji face she read from Chloe made Beca's heart pound. The thought of Chloe was always coupled with the feeling of excitement and nervousness for Beca.

Words could not express the redhead's aura. This aura.. The thought of this pure-hearted, genuine intentioned girl made Beca shake on the inside.

 _"She's friendly with everyone though"_ Beca thought.

 _"What does all of Chloe's flirting really mean?"_ Beca knew the answer, _"Nothing."_

These thoughts disheartened Beca. These thoughts discredit all of Chloe's seemingly flirtatious actions with her. This thought allowed Beca to distance herself from the thought of having an actual romantic relationship with this girl.

 _"This is a good thing though"_ Beca thought.

Distancing herself from her emotions is what she does best. This is her safe zone, this is where she feels comfortable. Plus, she was pretty sure the redhead was straight.

Beca heard a knock at the door. Even Chloe's knock seemed chipper.

She got up, walked over, and opened the door to reveal her bubbly redhead friend.

"Beca!"

The red head was wearing a sleeveless green and black button down shirt that included see through lace around her shoulders tucked into her high-waisted dark blue skinny pants. Chloe was sporting that radiant smile like she always did when she was around Beca.

Chloe quickly wrapped her arms around Beca's neck and pulled the brunette into a hug

"Nice to see you too, Beale." Beca said half-heartedly returning the hug

Chloe lifted her head off of Beca's shoulder to look over at Kimmy Jin's bed

"Your roommate is gone?" questioned the redhead

"Yeah, she's celebrating the end of finals week with her Korean club tonight"

"Great! Let's hang out here a little bit before the party starts."

Chloe released the brunette, dropped her arms, and grabbed Beca's left hand. Chloe led Beca to her dorm bed. Beca could feel her nervousness returning.

Two plopped on top of the mattress. Beca unzipped her left heeled boot and pushed the boot off enough that it hung off her foot and fell to the floor. She did the same with her right.

 _"These heels are irritating the fuck out of me"_

The bed was high enough off the ground so that, when the two sat down side-by-side, their feet hung inches off the floor. The redhead used the tips of her feet to slip off her black flats. Chloe scooted towards the brunette until her left thigh was touching Beca's right. She positioned her left foot under and over Beca's right until the two feet intertwined. While she did this, she simultaneously placed her arm through the space in between Beca's torso and elbow so that the two loosely interlocked arms. Chloe rested her head on the brunette's shoulder and interlocked her fingers into Beca's.

Beca felt a wave of warmth and slight nervousness wash over her. She loved Chloe's touch.

Chloe sighed, "I'm so glad I met you this year. Aubrey was- still is- driving me crazy."

"Maybe she'd feel a little less on edge if she hooked up with one of the treblemakers. Her and Jesse would make a perfect match."

"It would get him off your dick"

"I would love that" Beca scoffed

Chloe picked her head off of Beca slightly and turned her head to look at Beca's outfit. She placed her head back on Beca.

"You look really cute tonight"

"Sure."

"You do.. I'm gonna miss you over the summer"

"I'll see you next Fall weirdo. It's not like I'm not gonna see you again."

"I know.. Still… Next year will be my last at Barden. I can't believe it... You know one thing I really regret?."

"Hm."

"Not experimenting enough"

"You seemed really experimental with Tom at the beginning of the year"

"No, not that kind of experimental. I mean. Well. I've had a crush on this person since I've met them, but I haven't gone for it because it's just so out of my character to go for a person like them."

Beca's heart sank a little, but she wasn't surprised

"It doesn't matter what you think you're type of guy should be, Chlo. If you have feelings, you have feelings."

"Yeah, you're right"

"Who is this person?"  
"Someone.."

"Maybe I could help you talk to them."  
"I don't think that would work" said Chloe with a nervous laugh

"Why not?.. It's cool if you don't want me meddling or whatever."

"No, it's not that. I would love for you to meddle. I'm just too chicken-shit to go for it."

"Alright. Well, it just seems like you feel strongly about this guy. If you feel that strongly, you should go for it"

"It's…"

Chloe paused "It's not a guy."

Beca's heart skipped a beat

"Oh… Well, any girl would be lucky to have you."

Chloe let out a heavy breathed sigh. Chloe lifted her head off of Beca's left shoulder and sat up. She untangled her arm and leg from Beca's.

Chloe looked at the dorm floor.

"She's one of the Bella's" Chloe said in a softer and nervous tone.

"Oh…" Beca's heart was pounding and could feel herself slightly trembling.

Chloe softly said, "It's…"

Chloe straightened herself up and directed her gaze to the wall opposite from her. Returning to her normal volume of speaking voice tinged with slight nervousness, Chloe said, "You know, it doesn't even matter, they'll never even go for me anyway. It's always hot and cold with this girl anyway."

"Chlo, who is it?..." Beca said with a concerned gaze at the redhead

There was silence between the two. Chloe could feel the words burning on her lips, _"You!"_ But her heart was pounding to hard and this lightning storm nervousness she could feel brewing inside her prevented the words from coming out

Chloe turned her gaze to meet Beca's

The redhead reached out with her right hand to touch Beca's face and began kissing the brunette. Beca was too shocked at first to return the kiss. After a couple seconds, the brunette closed her eyes and began to return the kisses. Beca shifted her body to face Chloe more and placed her right hand on Chloe's waist. Beca's left hand slowly made it's way to Chloe's left thigh while Chloe's hand moved from Beca's face down to the brunette's neck while her left hand rested on the bed in between the brunette's arms.

 _"Oh my God."_ the brunette's mind raced, _"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God."_

They continued this for several minutes until Chloe broke the kiss with Beca.

"I've wanted this for such a long time." The redhead whispered to the brunette.

Beca was too overwhelmed by the situation to respond, the brunette could only sputter, "I- I-" in between the pounding of her own heart.

The redhead pulled Beca to her lips again and shifted her weight onto the brunette so the DJ leaned back and lied flat on the bed. Chloe shifted so her body was fully onto the mattress and hovered over the younger woman. Beca followed, awkwardly shuffling both her legs onto the bed and into a comfortable position. Chloe's hair draped down from her head like an orange curtain that surrounded her face, she placed both her hands on the mattress on either side of Beca's head to support her weight. Chloe leaned in and began kissing Beca again. The brunette put her hands on both sides of Chloe's torso and un-tucked/lifted her blouse enough so that both of her hands made contact with Chloe's skin. Beca's right hand trailed down the ginger's body until it reached her butt. The brunette pulled Chloe's body closer to hers until the ginger's body was resting on top of hers.

Bliss. Beca was in pure bliss. Christ. This is all she ever wanted. Chloe was all she had ever wanted.

A loud ringtone broke the girls from each other's lips. It was Chloe's phone, her ringtone: Ke$ha's "We R Who We R"

"HOT AND DANGEROUS, IF YOU'RE ONE OF US THAN ROLL WITH US"

"Fuck" The redhead whispered

She got off of Beca and searched the mattress for her phone

"'CUZ WE MAKE THE HIPSTERS FALL IN LOVE"

The redhead found it and quickly tapped the screen

In an exasperated tone, Chloe answered, "Hello?.. Hey, what's up Aubrey?... Yes, I'm coming to the party.. I'm at Beca's right now… Well, I didn't think it was that big of a deal to get there on time!.. Okay, okay, we're coming.. Bye."

…


	3. Chapter 3

Note: … A series of three periods that are not in quotation marks represent the passage of an amount of time

Chapter 3

Beca and Chloe walked through the dark campus. The events that just took place were raging madly through Beca's mind. She could feel herself slightly shaking just thinking about it.

 _"What just happened?"_ The brunette thought

Beca had no idea to do after something like that. She had never felt this strongly about someone before. She never felt the way she did when she was with Chloe before. Flashes of the event that had just taken place played through Beca's mind. The feel of Chloe's skin, the kissing, her sexy and aggressive push on the bed.

 _"So hot.."_ the brunette thought to herself. Beca tried her best to shake the thoughts from her mind.

 _"Focus.. You're still here, you still have a party to go to.. Focus"_

There was silence as the girls walked. They were on their way to the end of the semester a-cappella bash in central campus at the outdoor Barden memorial amphitheater. The muffled sound of "Our City (feat. Shoffy)" became increasingly apparent; it was playing from the direction of the party

Chloe began to softly sing along, "This our city tonight, we can do whatever we like"

Beca softly joined in, "oh oh oh, oh oh, oh oh oh yeah"

The two harmonized, "This is our city tonight, we do whatever we like, oh oh oh, oh oh, oh, oh oh oh yeah"

Beca let out a breath that sound a mix between a quiet laugh and scoff. Chloe turned her head and flashed Beca a smile. Even in the dark, her teeth glowed. Chloe looked down at Beca's hand and slowly placed her own within it. The redhead returned her gaze to the path in front of her. Beca felt a jolt of nervousness, then relief at the ginger's touch. The brunette let out a small breath of relief. Beca was feeling quite jumpy tonight. She was glad the tension was partially broken. After several more seconds of silence, her thoughts began to creep in again.

 _"…What does this mean now?"_

The brunette argued with herself, _"It doesn't matter, we have a party to go to. I can't think about this."_

Beca knew that her absentmindedness would show all over her face if she didn't stop herself now. She didn't want Fat Amy, or Jesse ( _"Ughhh")_ questioning her at the party

 _"Stop thinking about it. Stop thinking about it. Focus. Focus."_

"I know Aubrey is gonna chew me out for being late" Chloe stated.

The sound of Chloe's voice startled Beca from her thoughts. It took the brunette a second for her to process the ginger's words.

"..Maybe if we're lucky she'll get laid tonight" Beca scoffed, "I think if I push Jesse hard enough, and he lands on Posen, they'll have aca-sex right there."

Chloe laughed.

"Boom, all our problems would be solved" Beca said.

"Damn, that's a good plan Mitchell. I'll hold Aubrey down" said Chloe playfully

"Deal." Beca smirked

The two began to approach a lit area and the music grew loud.

The party was in sight. "Trojans" by Atlas Genius was now playing and a huge crowd could be seen in the center of the amphitheater dancing and singing loudly. The trebles could be identified by their matching burgundy hoodies and obnoxious dancing. Fat Amy's figure could be distinctly singled out from the horde. Her large figure and bright blonde hair in the style of an "orthodox jew" ponytail gave her away. That, and the fact that she was "mermaid" dancing in the middle of the crowd. The girls approached the amphitheater and the music grew louder, along their own anticipation.

Beca didn't want to leave the ginger's grip, but she knew as soon as the Bellas spotted them Aubrey would rip the redhead from her side and Fat Amy would chat Beca's ear off about how she wanted to be "the meat" in every guy's "man sandwich."

"Chloe!" Aubrey's voice shouted from out of the girls' view.

The irritated Bella leader came into Beca and Chloe's eyesight from their right.

"Chloe, what the hell, I expected you to be here at 6:30. It's almost 7. I thought we agreed to be the first group here so the trebles don't monopolize the music set."

 _"Here we go"_ The brunette thought to herself

…

The party had played out as Beca had predicted so far. Posen was chewing out Chloe at the other end of the amphitheater and Beca was stuck listening to Fat Amy's Australian stories. She sat on the stone seats of the auditorium listening to how the large woman simultaneously wrestled crocodiles and dingoes. She stared from a distance at Chloe and Posen as she sipped her bad tasting beer. Beca sighed.

Fat Amy's ramble phased back in, "So that's how I became the best singer in Tasmania… with teeth." The large woman flashed her teeth quickly.

"Mmm.." Beca said back half-mindedly while staring at Beale and Posen from across the auditorium.

Fat Amy read the distant look on Beca's face and followed the brunette's gaze. The large woman snapped her gaze back to Mitchell.

"Just get with her already Mitchell, geez."

"Huh?" Beca snapped out of her trance and looked at the large woman.

"The Bella's have been waiting the whole year for you two to hook up. It's been obvious since day one. Here, I know what to do. Take my cup."

Beca put down her cup of her low-end piss tasting beer and took the red plastic cup Fat Amy was handing her. It was half full with a dark brown liquid. A wave of "liquor" smell radiated from the cup and hit the brunette.

"It's filled with my own creation. I call it 'Down Under'" the large woman smiled

"Go ahead, drink it you skinny bitch" Amy said

Beca took a swig of the liquid and began to cough violently. She could feel the burn emanating throughout her esophagus and stomach.

"Good stuff, right?" Amy smiled to the brunette. Beca was too preoccupied with the pain she felt in her organs to respond.

"Alright, I'm gonna make three more cups of that. That should be enough to get you hammered and get things going between you and the ginger."

"Wait, no, that's okay Am-"  
The large woman got up before Beca had a chance to finish her response. Fat Amy waddled down the steps of the amphitheater and got to work mixing various drinks. Beca took another swig of the mixture. The burn was freshly renewed in Beca's chest and stomach, but was not as bad as the first time.

"Ugh.." Beca let out a groan at the intense burn, and waited a couple seconds for the feeling to subside. She repeated the process three more times. She could begin to the alcohol take affect. She whipped her phone from her pocket. The words: "4 unread messages" displayed on her screen. The brunette swiped to open her message inbox. There were three unread from Jesse and one from Chloe. Beca tapped on the message thread marked "Weirdo"

Chloe: Ughh… Aubrey says I need 2 get my "priorities" straight *eye roll emoji* 7:09pm

A new message from the ginger popped onto the screen

Chloe: And now shes yelling at me for looking my phone while shes talking 2 me 7:13pm

Beca laughed. She lifted her gaze from the phone to look at the ginger on the other side of the amphitheater. She could see Chloe looking back at her, giving her a look that said something along the lines of, _"Kill mee."_ Posen continued to yell at her. Beca could faintly hear the blonde say, "Hey! Look at me, this is serious Chloe!"

Beca returned her attention to her phone. Beca texted back.

Beca: Don't worry, I'll pay off one of the trebles to come over and sweep Posen off her feet 7:14pm

*ding* A new message from Chloe appeared on the screen

Chloe: Please. That, or come over here and sweep me off my feet urself *wink face emoji* 7:15pm

Chloe: Ok, g2g, cnt txt bck anymr Aubrey's actlly gtting mad. 7:16pm

Beca, again, looked up from her screen at Aubrey and Chloe. Beca could faintly hear Posen say, "Stop texting on your phone! You're not even paying attention to me!" Beca felt irritated. Aubrey always came in between her and Chloe. Chloe had flaked on Beca several times in the past because she had to discuss "important business" with Aubrey, which translated into Posen yelling at the ginger for challenging her authority. She didn't like the way Aubrey treated Chloe, but what could Beca do. If she were to confront the uptight blonde she'd lose her spot on the Bellas.

"'Kay slut, I mixed three cups of 'Down Under' for you." said Fat Amy, interrupting Beca's intent gaze

"You're gonna drink all of them including the one I already gave you." said the large woman to Beca as she struggled up the stairs with three new red plastic cups. Beca put her phone down and looked at the new assortment of cups in Amy's hands.

"Amy, I can't drink all of that"

"Shush Mitchell." Amy placed the cups next to Beca and sat on the tier of seats directly in front, and below the brunette.

"Finish the cup I gave you and tell me, how far have you gotten with the ginger?" Amy questioned.

Beca took a swig to finish the existing cup of "Down Under" in her hands.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Beca replied

"Oh, come on, don't play dumb. We all already know. You don't have to BS with me Mitchell. " said Amy. "Here, I'll help you out with that." Amy swiped one of the cups filled with liquor from beside Beca and started drinking it. Beca ignored the large woman and picked up her phone again to stare at Chloe's messages. Amy watched as a smile spread across Beca's face.

"Give me that." Amy swiped the phone from Beca's hand

"Hey!" Beca struggled to get her device back from the woman. Amy held the phone out of Beca's reach with her left hand and read the messages.

"Aha! I knew you and the ginger were pashing" said the large blonde

Still struggling Beca replied, "Me and her were what?"

"Nothing. Here, let me help you out." Fat Amy used both of her hands to type. The woman sent a message as Beca.

Beca: After the party, me and you are going back to your dorm ginger ;) 7:19pm

Fat Amy let the brunette take the phone from her hands. It took Beca a couple seconds to read the message.

"Amy! You made me sound like a total creep"

"You're welcome Mitchell" the large woman winked and made a clicking sound with her mouth, "I'm gonna go shake my sexy fat ass now"

Amy walked down the amphitheater steps towards the crowd. Beca rolled her eyes.

*ding* a new message from Chloe

Chloe: :D 7:20pm

Beca smiled at her screen

…


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I decided to edit this chapter and change the storyline. I'm going to essentially change all of Chapter 5 and 6. I'm a lot more satisfied with this storyline, and I think you guys will enjoy it a lot more too. I have a plan to lead this up to something big, I'm really excited to show you guys. Thanks, I hope you enjoy :) Stay tuned for the next couple chapters.

Chapter 4

Beca, was, HAMMERED. It was 8:36pm. Beca had finished the two cups of 'Down Under' Fat Amy had given her and all her worries had drifted from her mind. She had somehow migrated 3 tiers down the stone auditorium seats and Jesse was sitting to her left.

"You okay, Becs?" the boy said with a concerned look.

"I'm fiinnne. I'm finee.. Geez. I just had like two drinks." Beca said, slurring her words.

"You seem pretty hammered Beca. Maybe we should get you back to your dorm."

"I'm finnne, Jesse. I don't even want to go back to my dorm"

"Alright, Bec. I'm just trying t-"

"Beca!" Chloe's voice interrupted Jesse

The ginger approached the two and sat down closely on Beca's right side. "Hey" the ginger smiled to the brunette. Chloe then directed her gaze at Jesse.

"Jesse." The redhead said to the male as her smile faded. Jesse tipped his head to the woman in sarcastic acknowledgment.

Beca grabbed Chloe's hands regaining the ginger's attention, "I am soo happyy to see youu."

"Looks like someone has been drinking," the ginger retorted with a snicker.

"Yeah, she's pretty wasted. Might wanna get her back to her room." Jesse added

The two ignored him.

"I just like, wanna layyy downnn and like, sleep next to you," Beca said to Chloe as she leaned all her body weight on the ginger throwing the redhead slightly off balance.

"Okay, looks like someone needs to go to bed," said Chloe holding her friend up

"Noo, I wanna stay with youu," Beca hiccupped. All the brunette's hesitation and caution towards Chloe had disappeared thanks to Fat Amy's concoction.

"You will. Come on, let's walk back to my room." the ginger helped Beca to her feet and began walking up the amphitheater steps.

Chloe looked back at Jesse and smiled, "Bye Jesse" and winked.

"BYE JESSE!" shouted Beca while sloppily waving her left hand without turning around.

"Bye." the boy said back in a disheartened tone

The ginger struggled to help Beca up the stairs.

"Chloe. Chloe. I needd to tell you somethingg." Beca slurred while pulling on the ginger.

"Okay Bec, you can tell me when we get back to my room, okay?"

"Nooo, but I want to tell you noww"

"Okay, what is i-"

The brunette kissed her. Beca leaned into the kiss with her hand on Chloe's face. Jesse glanced at the girls kissing, then quickly turned away. A look of hurt spread across his face.

Simultaneously, Fat Amy looked up from the dancing crowd to spot the same-sex couple kissing. The Australian smirked and continued to dance.

Beca continued to lean into the kiss until it set Chloe off-balance and broke the redhead from her lips. Chloe struggled to regain her own balance while, at the same time, helping Beca stand. The redhead regained her stability. Chloe let out a breath that sounded like a laugh and smiled.

"Come on, let's get you back to my dorm." the ginger said with a smirk

…

Chloe unlocked and pushed her dorm door to reveal her unlit room. Beca's right arm was wrapped around the redhead's shoulders and while Chloe's left arm was wrapped around the brunette's waist. The light from the hallway fled into Chloe's dorm giving the girls enough light to see the bed on the other side of the room. The girls stepped into the suite. Chloe struggled to guide Beca to her bed, the DJ kept losing her footing on account of her high-heeled boots. The redhead also tripped on a couple objects that the shadow of her body prevented her from seeing. Finally, the two arrived at Chloe's bedside. The ginger carefully let go of Beca as the brunette's body slowly laid down on top of the pink sheets.

"Chloe, I need to telll you somethinggg" the brunette slurred softly

"Hold on, Bec, one sec." the ginger replied tenderly

Chloe turned on the fluorescent lamp that sat on the desk at the foot of her bed. The light gave the room a warm orange hue. Chloe didn't have to worry about the possibility of coming back to her dorm and disturbing a roommate with her drunk friend; she had a private dorm. This gave the redhead free reign to decorate the small 12 by 19 foot cubicle however she wished. Her walls were littered with polaroid photos she had accumulated over her past few years at the university. Most of these photos included her and the Bellas. A string of unlit lights also trailed around Chloe's dorm walls. The combination of Chloe's cozy decorations and Beca's own intoxication made the brunette feel at home.

Chloe walked back to the door to shut and lock it. The ginger walked back to her desk and sat in the chair.

"Mmm." The brunette softly whined at Chloe. She extended her arms to Chloe as a gesture for the ginger to join her on the bed.

"Come herree" Beca said

"One second cutie." Chloe said smiling at Beca

The ginger slid open her desk drawer and took out a red CD. "Nothing But the Beat" by David Guetta. Chloe opened the case and popped the CD into the stereo system resting on her desk. The redhead fast forwarded the disk to track 13 and reduced the volume so that the music played faintly in the background. Chloe got up from her chair and sat on the bed next to Beca. She individually unzipped and took each boot off of Beca's feet. God knows the girl can't do it for herself right now. The redhead placed the boots neatly off of the bedside. She, then, quickly removed her flats and let the shoes fall to the floor. Beca drunkenly shimmied the uncomfortable blazer off of the upper half of her body and lamely threw the jacket. Chloe lied on her side facing away from smaller woman and picked her legs up onto the bed. The two naturally fell into the spooning position with their legs intertwined. Beca's right arm was hooked around Chloe's side and the two interlocked hands. The tip of the brunette's nose was touching Chloe's upper back; she could smell the citrus perfume the ginger was wearing.

"I've liked you for such a long time, Chloe" Beca slurred, "ever since I met you. Gosh, you were so pretty."

Chloe knew these confessions were due to the Beca's highly inebriated state; she, however, let the tiny brunette continue.

"The activity fair.. And then the shower." Beca said with a slight laugh. "I thought you were so attractive. That was the first time I've ever felt nervous and excited to be around someone in my life"

"I felt the same way about you too, Bec. Why do you think I tried so hard to get you on the team." the ginger responded.

"Aubrey gets in the way all the time. And I'm so scared, and nervous, and excited all the time when I'm around you I don't know what to do with myself."

Chloe let go of Beca's hand and shifted her body so she was facing the brunette.

"You have no reason to be scared with me," the redhead stated as she put her hand on Beca's face and looked into the girl's eyes. Beca placed her hand on the side of Chloe's torso, inched her head closer to the ginger, and began to tenderly kiss the older woman. Chloe returned Beca's kisses while her hand trailed from the brunette's face to her neck. The redhead reveled in the feeling of Beca's lips against hers. Their kisses slowly grew more passionate as the girls began to gradually began incorporating their tongues.

Chloe broke from the brunette's lips and moved her hand to the DJ's pants, unzipping the piece of clothing.

Beca sloppily tugged at her jeans and awkwardly moved her legs until the article of clothing was removed, revealing a cute pair of black-laced panties. The redhead quickly shifted her body so she hovered closely over Beca; her lower half straddling the DJ's pelvis.

"I've wanted you so much," Chloe whispered as she looked into the brunette's eyes. Orange curls dangled from her head, encircling both of the women's faces.

The redhead physically and emotionally ached while looking at the DJ- an emotion that had never transpired during her other sexual encounters. Chloe trembled at how simultaneously scared and desirous she felt towards the brunette.

Liquid courage ran swiftly through Beca's blood stream as she longingly looked back Chloe, placed her hand on the ginger's neck, and whispered "Baby…" as she pulled the redhead down to her lips again.

The couple resumed making-out. Chloe was finally relieving her long awaited and painful yearnings; but with each kiss, the ginger only lusted for the brunette more.

A force inside Chloe compelled the redhead to reach under the tiny DJ's dark grey tank top and unlatch the brunette's bra hooks. The redhead fumbled with the hooks, but, after several seconds, Chloe unlatched the undergarment and swiftly slid her hand onto Beca's breast, forcefully groping the DJ while, at the same time, grinding her pelvis against the brunette's. Both girls moaned against each other's lips. The ginger moved the tips of her fingers to the brunette's nipple, surprised to discover a metal piercing. Chloe gently rolled Beca's sensitive cylindrical tip between her index and thumb.

The DJ arched her back in pleasure and let a heavy breath into Chloe's mouth. Both girls were _turned-on_ ; endorphins of arousal flooded the girls' bloodstream.

Chloe pulled from the brunette and sat upright on top of Beca's body. The redhead gave a modest smile and let out a breath that sounded like a partial laugh at the un-believability of the situation. She began to hurriedly unbutton her blouse.

 _"I'm going to sleep with Beca Mitchell.. I'm going to sleep with Beca Mitchell.."_ the redhead thought in thrilled astonishment.

Chloe was in awe at the sexy DJ. Beca was just as incredibly anxious to feel the redhead's body as the redhead wanted to feel hers. The brunette grinded against Chloe while anxiously waited for the redhead to return to her.

Chloe paused as thoughts of the upcoming morning crept into her head. She thought of Beca waking to a naked Chloe Beale with no recollection of the previous night. She thought of the newfound tension between sober Beca and her.

The light faded from the ginger's face.

The intoxicated brunette moved her hand to the bottom of Chloe's blouse and began to pull upwards to remove the piece of clothing. The redhead used her hand to grasp Beca's and stopped the younger woman. Chloe's conscience was screaming at her. She knew Beca was heavily intoxicated and, despite her strong desire to keep going, sexual advancement while the DJ was in this state would only change their relationship for the worse.

"I can't do this. Not right now," Chloe said, still clasping the younger woman's hand.

Chloe met Beca's eyes, leaned-in, and kissed the girl passionately two more times before laying herself beside the smaller woman, turning her body, and falling back into the 'spooning' position. If Chloe were to have Beca, she needed to do it while the brunette was sober. For now, the feeling of being in Beca's arms was enough for the redhead.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Here is a longer chapter. There's not really any steamy bechloe in this chapter. Beca is known to be a hot-and-cold character, and I wanted to show her getting cold feet. But of course, Chloe is worth it in the end. There's also a surprise romance in this chapter. Tell me what you guys think; I would appreciate any feedback. Criticism is welcomed. I hope you enjoy :)

AN: " _Italics within quotation marks"_ express a character's thoughtCenter aligned wording expresses lyrics from a song

AN: And there is a "flashback" portion in this chapter that I marked off with horizontal lines at the beginning and end

AN: The song being played in this chapter is called, "I Can Only Imagine feat. Chris Brown & Lil Wayne" by David Guetta

Chapter 5

As the day approached noon, the sunlight entering Chloe's dorm brightened. The sunshine seeped in between the gaps of the horizontal window shades and hit Beca's eyelids. The brunette woke from her sleep. The familiar scent of Chloe's citrus perfume radiated from the bed sheets. Beca, at first, felt disoriented. The brunette sat up and inspected the room. After a couple seconds, the girl recognized the room as her ginger friend's. Memories from the previous night flooded her mind: Chloe's pre-party kisses, Aubrey's predictable tantrum, Fat Amy's potent mixture of liquor. Memories after her second cup of 'Down Under,' were hazy; she could only vaguely remember Chloe pulling her up the stone amphitheater steps.

"Nothing But The Beat" by David Guetta was still playing softly out of redhead's stereo system; the disc was on track number seven, "I Can Only Imagine (feat. Chris Brown & Lil Wayne.)"

Beca's bra was uncomfortably positioned; the undergarment loosely hung from her chest with the straps hanging halfway down her forearms. Beca shifted lightly underneath the cover and felt her legs brush against the bed sheets.

" _I'm not wearing any pants,"_ Beca thought. The realization mildly stunned the brunette.

She scanned the room with her eyes frantically, finally finding her blazer and pants neatly folded and hung over the back of the ginger's desk chair. The brunette turned to see the Chloe sleeping next to her.

Her heart rate quickened.

She could only infer from context that the girls had done something sexual, especially from how the circumstances had played out before the party.

" _What happened?... Did I say too much? Did I throw myself at her?.."_

The brunette was sure she had revealed too much in her inebriated state. She was in her underwear for Christ sakes; sober Beca would never let this happen.

The brunette watched Chloe as she slept. The redhead's chest moved gently up and down; she breathed with such ease in her slumber. Chloe looked tranquil, and, even in her sleep, the ginger's face seemed to glow. She looked beautiful.

"If we touched, it would bring me to life  
I could only imagine, only imagine, what it'd be like  
Oh, every time  
It would bring me to life  
I could only imagine, only imagine what it'd be like"

Beca's frame began to shake at the lyrics. Conflicting emotions of desire, excitement, and terror towards the redhead tore the DJ in opposite directions.

" _I'm going to do what I do best when I'm scared."_

The brunette delicately pulled the pink sheet off of the lower half of her body and cautiously slid towards the end of the bed, hoping to God the ginger would not wake up.

Beca warily lifted her weight off of the mattress, and watched, in suspense, for any signs of wakening from the ginger. She took her black skinny jeans and blazer from the desk chair and quietly slid the garments onto her body; she, then, discreetly fished her heels from the bedside.

The brunette slowly took her phone from the desktop.

"3 unread text messages"

" _I'll check them later."_

Beca slid the device into her back pocket. She stole one last look at Chloe.

I want to let her touch me  
One touch will feel free (it would bring me to life)  
I want to feel free (she can kiss me)  
So I can finally be

Her heart raced. Just looking at the redhead filled the DJ with such powerful clashing emotions; she felt the urge to simultaneously kiss the ginger, hurl, laugh, and cry.

The brunette felt _so_ vulnerable, and it was all because of last night- last _fucking_ night. Just recalling their pre-party make-out session made Beca want to melt. She can't even begin to imagine what had happened when she was drunk.

She had never meant to cross this boundary with Chloe; Beca knew this meant she could no longer deny her feelings toward the redhead. She had never wanted to get so attached to someone, and last night only solidified the fact that Chloe had her at an impasse.

The feeling of powerlessness terrified Beca.

The DJ clenched her heeled boots and snuck to the door, stealthily turned the knob, and silently slipped out of the suite, leaving the older woman undisturbed.

…

Beca sat with her legs dangling off the side of her dorm bed, staring into her phone display. She tapped on the message thread marked, "Witch." Aubrey had sent a group text:

 **Aubrey** : Bellas meeting is cancelled today ladies. I think we could all use a break from this acapella business until next Fall :) Enjoy your summer 8:34am

" _What the hell? Aubrey canceling a Bellas meeting? And being nice? What is the world becoming."_

Beca hadn't planned on attending, but still. The DJ quickly transitioned to Stacie's messages:

 **Stacie** : Congrats on hooking up with Red *hand clapping emoji* The Bellas are proud 11:45am

Beca furrowed her eyebrows then swiped to open Amy's messages:

 **Fat Amy** : Hope you had fun with cinnabon last night shortstuff ;) 10:33am

The small brunette rolled her eyes.

" _Goddamnit, Amy. Is everyone involved in my love life now?"_ Beca thought, as she exasperatedly threw her device onto the mattress.

" _At least Jesse stopped texting me,"_ the brunette thought.

The boy had not sent his usual five good morning texts. His unwavering persistence had finally waned- most likely due to the obvious "hook-up" her and Chloe supposedly had. Even so, when it came to Beca, rumors never stopped Jesse's steadfast determination…

The brunette planned to avoid Chloe and let this incident blow over until next Fall.

" _We'll all forget about this.. I'm just another one of her flings anyway."_ Beca thought.

The brunette stared at the opposite side of the room. Kimmy Jin's belongings had been cleared from the furniture; the Korean had left this morning. The room felt easier to breathe in without the snide roommate.

*ding*

Beca's heart pounded at the text tone.

The brunette anxiously turned her head and squinted at the phone display. She could barely make out the name on message banner: "Weirdo"

Beca's heart palpitated.

" _I need to pack,"_ the DJ told herself as she pushed her frame off of the bunk. She needed something to distract herself from the redhead; her guilt and anxiety were things she didn't want to face right now. Beca haphazardly pulled a large cardboard box towards her and messily started to place her belongings inside.

…

Several hours worth of unanswered texts and phone calls later, the brunette sat at her desk gazing into her computer monitor. Beca's "Titanium/500 miles" mash-up boomed from her headphones; the DJ had been so fixated on perfecting the track that she had hardly noticed the sunlight disappear. The LED monitor was the only source of light within the dorm room; the screen illuminated her features against the darkened backdrop.

A strange repeated thumping noise faintly pervaded the track. Beca furrowed her eyebrows and pulled the headset from her ears. Loud banging was emanating from her door; her heart pounded at the sound.

" _Chloe."_ The brunette instinctively thought.

The tiny brunette nervously flipped the light switch, gradually approached, and opened the door.

"What the hell, Beca?!" Aubrey shouted, barging past the tiny brunette.

Beca sighed with relief, _"It's only Aubrey."_

"I'm really not in the mood right now, Au-"

"You don't even bother replying to us? Chloe and I have been trying to contact you all day!"

The DJ directed her gaze downward and began to nervously pick at her nail polish.

"Yeah.. Um.. Sorry, I've just been busy packing all day."

Aubrey inspected the room.

"You only have one box that's half full," Aubrey said, motioning to the cardboard container.

The brunette bit the inside of her cheek, maintained her downward gaze, and continued to silently chip at her nail polish.

"Beca, stop being a pansy and talk to her. I'm serious. Chloe is in her dorm room crying, she thinks you want nothing to do with her; And by God, I'm not letting you hurt my best friend like this."

Immediate guilt struck the brunette.

"She's crying?..." Beca asked, looking up from her fingers.

"Have you even bothered checking your texts? Chloe has left you like 20 messages."

Beca's chest tightened.

"Aubrey, I can't- I can't talk to her. What would I say? You know me; I don't do intimacy. And Chloe- she has flings like these all the time. We'll all forget about this come September."

"You're so fucking hard headed Beca. You know she wouldn't shut up to me about how much she wanted to be with you all year? And all those flings were to get _your_ attention."

This information stunned Beca; the brunette felt as though somebody had physically kicked her in the chest.

The blonde swiped the brunette's phone from the mattress and tossed the gadget to Beca.

"Read your messages," Aubrey said.

The tiny DJ trembled as she unlocked the screen and tapped on message thread marked "Weirdo":

 **Chloe** : Where'd you go? 12:35pm

 **Chloe** : Beca? 12:47

 **Chloe** : Hello? 12:57pm

 **Chloe** : ?... 1:23pm

 **Chloe** : Beca 2:01pm

 **Chloe** : Can you please respond? 2:25pm

 **Chloe** : Just so you know, we didn't sleep together last night. 2:57pm

 **Chloe** : I mean, you did sleep next to me, but not with me 2:58pm

 **Chloe** : I'm calling you 3:34pm

 **Chloe** : Why aren't you answering? 3:40pm

 **Chloe** : I'm going to keep calling until you pick up 3:49pm

 **Chloe** : If you don't want to talk to me anymore, just tell me 4:24pm

 **Chloe** : Beca, respond 4:30

 **Chloe** : Beca, please, you're one of my closest friends 4:57pm

 **Chloe** : … 5:43pm

 **Chloe** : I guess this means you want nothing to do with me anymore… 6:01pm

Intense remorse hit the brunette as she read the texts. The DJ stared at the messages while a lump formed in her throat.

"I know you don't like to let yourself be vulnerable Beca, but I know Chloe, and she would never intentionally do anything to hurt you. Just talk to her," Aubrey said, in a more delicate tone.

"You're right, Aubrey," Beca said; her eyes were down casted as guilt sunk into her chest.

"I know I am. Now go," Posen said as nodded towards the door.

"Wait... I have an idea. We need to get all of the Bellas at the empty pool. Chloe will meet us there."

"She's not going to want to leave her dorm when she's feeling like this," Aubrey retorted.

"Then we need someone to escort her there."

"I'll contact Jesse," Aubrey said as she pulled her phone from her pocket.

The brunette raised her eyebrows and turned, wide-eyed, to blonde, "What happened to our vocal cords being, 'ripped out by wolves?'"

* * *

Last night at the end of the semester a-capella bash…

Jesse sat on the stone seats, looking, with a distant mind, to the party still raging in the center of the amphitheater. The boy was still hurt at what he had just witnessed: Chloe kissing the girl he had been infatuated with for the better part of a year.

Aubrey was still fuming from her fight with the redhead. The blonde walked, with drink in hand, towards the boy. She sat next to the freshman, startling him from his trance.

"Sometimes Chloe makes me want to just," the Bella stiffened her fingers and made a clenching motion with her hands. "Ugh!"

The treble pessimistically nodded, "Yeah, I feel the same way about Beca."

"Oh please, you don't want to get with that girl. She has a head harder than diamond."

"I'm starting to realize that."

"Here take my drink." Aubrey said, as she handed her cup of concentrated liquor to Jesse.

The boy unthinkingly took a swig of the alcohol, and started to cough violently. The blonde snickered and began to rub Jesse's back.

"You know, I'm supposed to hate you because you're a treble, but I think you deserve so much more than what Beca can give you."

The burn subsided from the brown haired boy's chest.

"You think so?" Jesse asked, turning towards the blonde.

Aubrey nodded and smiled.

Minutes later…

Jesse and Aubrey are intensely making-out on the amphitheater seats.

* * *

Aubrey turns towards Beca and smiles nervously.

…


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Here's the next chapter :) It might not be the most gracefully written, but I wanted to post it to give something to the followers. I'm going to go back and edit this to fix it up and make the chapter a little more fluent. The idea for the musical number in this chapter seemed perfect to me, it's something that I could picture in the Pitch Perfect series. Let me know what you think in the review section: compliments, constructive criticism, or any thoughts at all, really. The song used in the musical number is called "Chloe" by Emblem3 (I strongly recommend looking it up while following the story), and the song playing at the very end is called, "Wow, I Can Get Sexual Too" by Say Anything. Enjoy!

Chapter 6

Lily stood plastered to the mounted ladder; the top of her head poked out of the pool just enough to let the Asian see over the rim. The girl was assigned to watch for signs of Chloe's approach.

Beca, Aubrey, Fat Amy, Stacie, Cynthia Rose, Jessica, and Ashley stood in the center of the natatorium huddled in a circle making last minute preparations before the redhead's arrival. Beca had changed out last night's party clothes; the brunette was now wearing a black long-sleeved lace top (transparent around the shoulders), ripped dark grey skinny jeans, and high-topped converse. The DJ felt more comfortable in this attire.

"They're almost here," Aubrey said, peering at her phone, "Jesse had to pull some teeth, but Chloe is coming willingly."

Beca let out a heavy breathed sigh; the small brunette was trembling with nervousness.

Fat Amy nudged the girl. "I'm proud of you, shortstuff. Finally proclaiming your love for the ginger."

"Yeah, it's about time you got yourself a bitch, Beca." Cynthia Rose added with an approving smile.

"I swear, I was going to get a hernia from all the sexual tension between you two." Stacie stated.

Beca's face reddened, "Jesus guys.. Was everyone just waiting for me and Chloe to hook up?" The group looked at one another and unanimously nodded; various Bellas chimed, "Yeah."

"You're lucky you have a personal a-cappella group at your disposal, Mitchell. In Australia, if I wanted to win someone's heart, I'd have to catch a wild dingo and sell it to their father."

"I think that's called trafficking," Jessica remarked.

Lily hopped from the pool ladder and energetically ran towards the group, erratically waving her hands and inaudibly muttering words. The Bellas took her flailing as a sign that Chloe was nearing- the girls assumed their positions in a half-circle with Beca situated in the middle. The DJ surveyed the ledge, waiting breathlessly for the ginger to appear. Increasing sounds of footsteps and sniffling could be heard drawing closer.

Jesse and Chloe stopped at the perimeter of the pool. The redhead was dressed in grey sweatpants and a pink zipped hoodie; her was hair was slightly disheveled and redness could be seen around the girl's nose from her earlier fit of crying. The sight of Beca shocked the ginger; Jesse had convinced the girl that they were on their way to attend a "campus a-cappella officer meeting." The DJ flashed the ginger an apologetic smile. Chloe avoided Beca's eyes- she was still sore from how the girl had left her.

Beca turned her head and quietly began to countdown to the group, "One, two, three, four."

Jessica, Ashley, and Stacie began harmonizing an upbeat melody- the tune grew louder as more Bellas joined.

"Chlooee! I know your sister turns everyone on," Beca belted while rolling her eyes and pointing towards Aubrey, who was ironically striking a provocative pose.

"But you're the one I want," the small brunette smiled, gazing up at the redhead, "you're the one I want."

Jesse locked eyes with Aubrey, pointed to the blonde, and mouthed, "You're the one I want."

Chloe's eyebrows unfurrowed. Light started to return to the ginger's face as she watched down onto the group; an unavoidable smile crawled onto the redhead's lips.

Cynthia Rose began rapping, "Front page magazine, everybody says that she's a queen," she motioned to Aubrey, who was sarcastically flipping her hair.

Beca continued, "But that's you to me, and I just want to let you know that." (Stacie echoed, "You're the one I want.")

Cynthia Rose started, "She likes the fashion lights,"

Beca continued, "I love the way that you like candlelight. Stay close by my side, I just want a chance to show that." (Stacie echoed, "You're the one I want.")

"If only you could see all of the beautiful things that I see in you. It's true-oo-oo-oo!" Beca and Cynthia Rose harmonized.

The Bellas synchronously shouted, "Chlooee!"

"I have no doubt you're the one that I want," Beca crooned with mocking passion- clenching her hands into fists and closing her eyes. (The group resounded, "Oo-oo!")

"You've got my heart and that's the only thing that matters," the DJ went on.

"Chlooee!" the Bellas unitedly shouted.

"You're the one I want," Beca smiled self-assuredly to the redhead, "you're the one I want."

The tiny brunette shook her head in astonishment; the girl couldn't believe she was ridiculously serenading Chloe like this. The things she'd do for this redhead…

Chloe was ecstatic. The ginger beamed at the DJ and couldn't resist letting a laugh escape from her lips- the glow had returned to her face.

The melody faded as the Bellas voices softened to a close.

Chloe eagerly climbed down the ladder rungs as Beca moved toward the bottom of the metal steps. The redhead turned and fell into the brunette's grip; Beca had placed her hands around Chloe's waist. The DJ pulled the ginger towards her.

Chloe smirked as she placed her arms around Beca's shoulders. The brunette moved the red curls from the ginger's eyes.

"Chlo, I'm really sorry."

Chloe crinkled her chin and looked at the DJ. Chloe could seriously never be mad at a face like that.

"Make out already," Stacie hollered.

"….This is really awkward with the Bellas watching us," Beca whispered.

"Come on," Chloe grinned as she left Beca's grasp. She began climbing up the ladder, Beca followed behind her.

"No kiss?" Cynthia Rose disappointedly voiced.

"I see how it is, Mitchell. Use us then lose us!" Fat Amy shouted.

Upon reaching level ground, Beca turned, scrunched her face, shook her head, and squinted her eyes to the group, half jokingly giving the girls a look of annoyance. Chloe grabbed the DJ's arms, twirled her body, and kissed the small brunette.

"Get it, Beca!" Jessica shouted, cupping her hands, as the Bellas cheered.

The ginger broke from Beca's lips, took the girl's hand, and tugged the brunette toward the exit.

"We're going back to my dorm."

…

Chloe pushed her suite open and drew Beca into the room. The ginger pulled the smaller woman to her lips as she pushed the door shut with her foot. The older woman's back pressed against the wall; the two tenderly kissed each other within the darkened dorm. Chloe unzipped and removed her jacket, revealing a white billowy tank top. Beca ran her hands under the top, smoothing her palms over the redhead's sides. With each kiss, the brunette felt her power drifting from her- her power to resist, to hide, to block, to stop the redhead from invading her space. The DJ no longer felt the heavy urge to run.

The two felt desirous towards each other, but in a more intimate than lustful way. The fact that the duo was also stone cold sober also added a layer of intensity. Each movement and touch felt extremely real; nothing stood between them to dull their senses, nothing could be blamed, and there was no angle you could spin on this moment to change it from what it was: two girls voluntarily making out, who were crazy about each other.

Chloe tenderly led Beca to her bed. The two kicked their shoes from their feet as they laid themselves onto the mattress. Chloe lied flat on the sheets while Beca propped herself beside the ginger, partially hovering the redhead. Beca stared at Chloe's frame; she was absolutely enamored by everything the older woman was. The DJ could feel her heart pounding in the left side of her chest.

Beca reached towards the hem of her top to remove the piece of clothing.

"Wait," Chloe said, stopping the younger woman.

"We don't have to do this right now if you don't want to, Beca."

"Do you want me to stop?" the girl asked.

"No, it's not that," Chloe said, twisting pieces of Beca's lace top in-between the tips of her fingers, "I just- I know you're scared of intimacy, and I want to go at your pace. We don't even have to date if you don't want to. I don't want to ruin this relationship, and if that means staying friends, then I'm okay with that."

The brunette paused. A question had been itching at her conscience all night.

"…What happened last night when I was drunk?"

"Oh, after you got hammered at the party you kissed me, then I dragged you here, where you confessed your feelings for me," Chloe grinned.

"Oh God, I'm so lame, dude.. Did anything else happen?"

"..Well, I got to second base with you… Nice nipple piercing you got there." Chloe winked the brunette.

"Oh my God," Beca softly guffawed as blood rushed to her face. The girl embarrassedly buried her head into the nearest pillow.

"Not my fault, you were such an easy target," Chloe grinned, "You tried to take off my shirt, but I stopped you. I'd rather have sex with you while you're sober."

The DJ removed her face from the pillow.

"Good to know, Beale, good to know," Beca said, self-deprecatingly smiling at Chloe. A beat of silence passed between them. The brunette's breath grew shaky as she stared at the redhead. The older woman always had this affect on her that complete floored her. Chloe's baby blue eyes gleamed even in the darkness, stunning the DJ.

"I like you a lot," Beca breathed.

"I like you a lot too, Beca.. You don't even know," Chloe sighed.

"I don't want to be just friends," the brunette exhaled as she slowly lowered herself onto the ginger's lips.

She slipped her hands into Chloe's blouse and lifted the tank over girl's head revealing the redhead's perfectly toned midsection.

Chloe reciprocally tugged Beca's fitted black shirt, removing the clothing from her body exposing her black-laced bra. Beca awkwardly struggled to yank the skinny jeans from her legs- her feet got caught multiple times within the fabric's holes. She finally removed the garment; the small DJ was wearing dark green boyshort underwear.

The brunette moved closer to resume kissing the redhead.

"Wait," Chloe whispered.

The ginger took a small remote from her bedside and powered her stereo.

A rhythmic song began playing from the speakers.

Beca scoffed, "We're doing this to _this_ song?"

Chloe smiled and nodded as she pulled the smaller woman back to her lips.

If I die and go to Hell real soon

It will appear to me as this room

And for eternity, I'd lay in bed

In my boxers, half stoned

With the pillow under my head

…

AN: Some of you may be disappointed by the lack of description regarding their sexual affair in this chapter. I'm not one for writing smut really :P Plus, it's the beginning of their relationship, so it would make sense to keep it light right now. I'd like to get to that stuff later.


End file.
